Where's the Plot
by ZySGenie
Summary: "Is he a bit… mad?" Evans' eyes widened. "MAD! He's the greatest wizard ever! How could you even say, hell, even think, that!" then she continued in a much calmer voice, "But yes, I suppose you could say he's a bit mad." I stared at her bewildered. I slid a couple of seats to the left further away from the weird bi-polar girl the better. Just a random AU fic LM/OC
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I thanked the man who helped me get my trunk onto the train. Then dragged it through the corridor thanking the spirits I hadn't changed into my school uniform yet. I'd probably die from the heat compared to shorts and an oversized t-shirt declaring my love for reading. I began walking down the corridor looking for an empty compartment when I heard shouting.

Looking back the way I'd just come I saw four guys facing my direction who had their wands pointed at another person on the ground, whose trunk and bag had been thrown aside. 'C _owards_ ' I thought when I saw them all simultaneous send spells toward the poor boy.

"Protego," I said flicking my wand creating a shield that the spells bounced off back at their casters. Sadly the 3 of the 4 ducked just in time. The bullied boy on the ground looked around surprised. I walked forward glaring at the four.

"Pathetic," I spat angrily, "you can't even face someone in a fair fight."

The one at the front who looked to be the leader stepped forward.

I looked at him, his crow's nest of hair defied gravity. He and his posse looked like your typical bullies, well, typical, except for the fact they had magic. My eyes fell on one boy who hadn't managed to avoid his own spell and held back a laugh, all his hair had fallen off making him look… well ...odd.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He said pissed off.

"Lady Macbeth, at your service," I said smirking. Then before he could say another word he was stuck to the ceiling with blond hair and a round red nose topped off with green skin. Across his forehead was the word _COWARD_ 'Let them try to get that off' I thought smugly. I turned to the other three but they seemed frozen to the spot. I decided to ignore them, well other than turning them blue.

I turned to the boy on the ground and held out a hand to help him up, a smile on my face. He stared at my clothes then glared at me,

"I don't need your help, _mudblood_."

Ooookaay. I don't know what that means but something tells me it wasn't very flattering. My eyes narrowed and my smile fell. What the hell? I just helped him out and this is what I get to show for it?

"I. Was looking for a ' _thanks',_ " I said then gave him the same treatment as the other boy but across his forehead was the word JERK and walked off. Leaving a bunch of confused idiots behind.

* * *

I waited in the room just off, The Big Hall? I think that's what they called it… The midgets had already gone through to be sorted. I didn't see why I had to come in alone. I really, really didn't want to walk in there alone.

I sighed it had been ages since the old prude had left with the midgets telling me to wait until she came back. I had half a mind to take a peek in The Big Hall when the old prude finally showed up and said shortly,

"You may come through now." and turned and walked back out the door. I followed close behind, swallowing a gasp when I saw The Big Hall. It was massive, the name was an extreme understatement. The Massive Hall or The Great Hall would be more accurate. Whispers drew my attention to the masses of students packed into the hall. I wondered vaguely what Mr. Dumbledore had told them?

I looked up wondering if the ancient castle had light bulbs, and saw the... sky… full of _candles?!_ My eyes widened, then I remembered 'Hogwarts A History'. But suffice to say I was impressed. The woman led me to a stool, telling me to sit on it. I gingerly sat down, wondering if it would bite me or something. The woman hadn't explained how the sorting worked. I felt something on my head, it fell just past my eyes hiding the curious students from me. Just when I started to relax a voice in my head made me jump.

'This is an interesting mind, indeed.' I wondered if I was meant to reply then wondered if it'd be able to hear me.

'Oh, don't worry, I can hear you just fine dear.' I took a moment to gather myself before asking/thinking,

'Uh… how are you going to sort me, err, sir.'

'Nonsense none of that sir tosh call me, Hat.'

'Err right…'

'I'm just here to take a look in your mind and see where you'd best fit in.' I didn't say anything.

'You have a nice mind a blend of all the house I must say but where to put you? Well I must say you're a pure Slytherin but you'd probably be an outcast as you're no Pureblood. Definitely not Ravenclaw, you have a thirst for knowledge but starting school late will definitely be a setback. Hufflepuff? No, you wouldn't fit in, so that leaves…' He shouted the last word to the school.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Thanks, Hat.' I said… er, thought, before taking it off and giving it to the old prude. I stood slowly stalling so I could figure out what do next then looked to the old prude who subtly jerked her head to the clapping table. Unconsciously I scanned the table for familiar faces before mentally kicking myself, of course, there wouldn't be any familiar faces. I walked to the table and sat in the first empty space I could find.

A few people stared at me curiously,then turned away in favor of their friends. A red haired girl opposite me held out her hand,

"Hello I'm Lily Evans, I'm a third year, welcome to Gryffindor." I shook her hand,

"Sierra Nada, third year as well," I replied. She smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when someone at the teacher's table stood. I stared at the old man who'd just stood up was that Mr. Dumbledore? Or had the old prune been talking about someone else?

"That's Dumbledore, he's the greatest wizard since Merlin, he's our Headmaster," Lily whispered to me. I nodded suspicions confirmed even as my eyes widened at the thought of Merlin being real.

"Welcome," he said. "to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are, Durin! Harpies! Roaches! Smaug! Thank you."

I leaned forward towards Evans and asked,

"Is he a bit… _mad_?" Evans' eyes widened staring at me as if she couldn't believe that someone could ask such a question.

" _MAD!_ " She screeched quite a few people turned to look at her, "He's the greatest wizard _ever!_ How could you even _say,_ hell, even _think,_ that!" then she continued in a much calmer voice,

"But yes, I suppose you could say he's a bit mad." I stared at her bewildered. When she turned away to talk to someone who I presume was her friend, I slid a couple of seats to the left further away from the weird bi-polar girl the better. I hadn't taken my eyes off her and so I jumped slightly when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled and moved away slightly. The boy turned to me he had shoulder length blond shaggy hair with deep blue eyes. Blondie, I unconsciously named.

"No harm done," He smiled at me. I smiled slightly back then unable to hold it in any longer, I asked,

"Uh… is she slightly, uh, you know?" I tapped my head. Blondie turned leaned forward slightly to see where I was looking.

"Who Evans? Nah, she's probably just a little jumpy since her love sick puppy still hasn't turned up." His friends laughed. The Nerdy looking one across from me said seeing my confused face,

"Potter's taken a liking to her ever since first year, follows her around all the time, asking her out around a dozen times each day, I'd say he'd probably be better off trying to ask out a pot plant." I smiled remembering Dallyn and Cas. Cas hadn't had much luck either.

"How rude of us," the Blondie sitting next to me said, "I never introduced myself properly, my name's Frank Longbottom and these guys," he jerked his head as a substitute for pointing, "-are my idiot friends."

The Nerdy looking one spoke first.

"Yale Davis," Nerdy said.

"Will Tennant," A maroon haired guy next to Nerdy said, then nodded his head at the guy beside Blondi- Longbottom,

"And dark and mysterious over there is Jack Avery." I nodded at all of them then said,

"Sierra Nada."

"So we heard," Longbottom said smiling.

"Hey Nada, mind passing the potatoes?" Derman asked. Confusion quickly turned to astonishment when I saw the table full of food. I must've zoned out for awhile because Longbottom nudged me bringing me back to Earth.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen this much food since… well, I've _never_ seen this much food." I blushing as I passed the potatoes to Tennent.

"What year are you? Dumbledore only said you were new." Davis said curiously. I wondered a bit about what Dumbledore had told them but didn't really care enough to ask,

"Third year," I said, not looking at him but the food on the table.

The rest of the meal passed by uneventfully I talked a bit with nerds and blondi- err… Davis and Longbottom. After dinner, Dumbledore stood up and said,

"Now let us all sing the school song. Now everyone, pick your favorite tune and sing along. Professor Flitwick if you please" Sierra noted that quite a few teachers' faces hardened slightly and a short stubby man got up on a stool and held his wand at the ready.

Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered slightly then music was heard and words formed themselves out of the ribbon streaming from Dumbledore's wand.

" _Hogwarts Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please._ " I tried to follow with the words but everyone was sing in a different tune and different pitches.

After the horror ended Dumbledore spoke again,

"There are times when words are to be spoken but that isn't now. Off you trot, warm beds are waiting for you." A pompous looking girl and a bored boy stood up from the Gryffindor table and shouted,

"First years!" loudly so as to be heard over the masses over people talked get and bumping into others.

I decided it would be best to following despite not being a first year.

"Well, see you around," I told Longbottom and his friends. They give me a small wave of farewell except for Longbottom who decided to tag along.

"What about your friends?" I asked, curious.

"Nah, Jacky's in Slytherin and Will and Yale are in Hufflepuff." I nodded understanding.

"So how come you joined Hogwarts so late? All Dumbledore told us was that we had an extra student this year." I mentally thanked Dumbledore for not saying much more, then replied.

"Well, I don't really know but as far as Slughorn told me since I lived on the road a lot my acceptance letter couldn't really hone in on me properly and a bunch of other big words I didn't care to really listen to." Longbottom laughed, then asked.

"What do you mean you lived on the road?"

"Well me and my… family. " I winced at the partial lie, "We usually drove around a lot just stopping at motels for a few night?" Longbottom's eyebrows scrunched up confused,

"What do you mean you… drove? And what are motels?" Suffice to say the rest of the journey to Gryffindor common rooms was spent explain cars and motels, which inevitably lead to more questions.

* * *

The next morning was awful. I tended to go to sleep late, really late, meaning I woke up late. I probably wouldn't have woken up when I did until the brown haired girl, Alice or something shook me awake.

"Ugh… 5 more minutes Cas…" I buried my face in my pillow. I heard someone giggle over me. Wait, _giggle_? Since when did Cas giggle? I pushed myself up and blinked as a white blob with a brown blob around it slowly came back to focus.

"Sorry to wake you Nada but you should probably get dressed and come down to breakfast, we're gonna get our timetables today so…"

"Oh, right." I quickly clambered out of bed.

"Oh, by the way, Longbottom's waiting for you downstairs." I stopped and turned to her.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yep." with that she left the room presumably to get breakfast. I looked at my watch. 7:46?! Ugh. What kind of awful place made you get up this early. I screwed showering since Longbottom was apparently waiting downstairs, washed my face, changed my clothes, a touch of spray and I was out the door.

"Took your time Nada," Longbottom said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I was sleeping till 5 minutes ago and you didn't have to wait for me."

"Of course, I did! You'd be completely lost otherwise." ' _Touche_ ' I said mentally. We walked in silence for a bit before I said,

"Please tell me we don't have to wake up this early every day." I looked at him hoping for a negative.

Longbottom sniggered at my question,

"Well, there's always the weekends." I groaned while Longbottom just laughed at my obvious misery.

"And here I thought a magic school would be _fun_." Longbottom rolled his eyes.

"It is, waking up early doesn't render every other great thing about the school, void."

"Oh yeah, name one thing that makes up for the loss of my precious sleep."

"Quidditch for one," He said enthusiastically. I glared at him.

"Making up words isn't getting you anywhere," I said, annoyed. He stared at me horrified.

"What?" I asked warily.

* * *

By the time we reached the big hall I was fairly sure my ear was about to fall off but I was also very sure witches and wizards were mental. _Broomsticks,_ honestly. I shook my head.

As soon as we entered the big hall Longbottom dragged me to a yellow and black table next to the red and gold table we'd sat at yesterday.

"Umm… shouldn't we be sitting at our house table." Longbottom shook his head.

"Nah, most people just choose to do that cause all their friends are in the same house." I frowned,

"Why?"

"Well, partly because no one really knew any other kids till we came to Hogwarts so all our friends end up being made from the same house, I mean sure some of the purebloods hang out but I never really liked any of the stuck up prats. Well, except for Jack but even he has his pompous moments. I'm trying train him out of it." I giggled at his choice of words.

"How'd you end up friends with Davis and Tenant then?" I asked curiously.

"Well, funny story actually. First year, I stayed in school in the Christmas holida-" He began his story with a huge grin on his face when he was cut off by the woman from yesterday who looked like she could do with a long holiday.

"Mr. Longbottom, would it be too much to ask, for you to at the _very_ least, sit at your own table long enough so I can hand out your timetables with having to go all the way around?"

"Sorry professor, I forgot," Longbottom said charming smile on his face.

"I'm sure you did and you managed to snag the new student as well." I pretended not to notice the entire conversation and instead focused on a loose piece of thread.

"Miss Nada." I looked up at the old woman. She held out a piece of paper which I accepted.

"I see you choose Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. You should be fine in Runes and Divination as they begin in third year. But Care of Magical Creatures, as you weren't here the previous two years, might be a bit difficult," my face fell, I'd really been looking forward to that subject.

"-but," she continued, "-you seem like a capable young woman so I suppose I can see how you cope with a few lessons," I grinned.

"Thanks, Professor."

"I hope you studied up on your other subjects as well, Nada." Then she turned to Longbottom and proceeded to discuss his subjects with him. Then finally she left after giving Longbottom a warning from, Professor Slugthorn? that he'd be kicked out of potions before he could blink if he put one toe out of line. We sat down across from Davis, Avery, and Tennant. I nodded at them and sat down.

Longbottom immediately began telling about the horrors of having to wait for _hours_ for me to come downstairs. I rolled my eye and added my own 2 pence to the conversation occasionally.

I looked at the odd group as they laughed about something. I kinda felt like I was intruding. I shook myself ' _I'll either make friends, or I won't'_ I told myself. ' _It doesn't matter either way.'_ I snorted quietly to myself at the obvious lie.

I looked up and my eyes feel on a couple kissing. A few seats away 4 girls were giggling together and gossiping, a table way two guys were punching each other softly laughing. I felt something pull on a vein directly attached to my heart. I looked down at it frowning, what a peculiar feeling.

I thought about how my old friends were doing. I wondered if Dallyn finally agreed to go out with Cas, maybe Sammy would go crazy at the obvious tension and shut those two in a cupboard. I never thought of them as friends really, more of people I trusted not to kill me when I was sleeping. Which was rather necessary as, at times, I tended to be too broke to afford a room anywhere and Bobby who the guys often stayed with, was always happy to make some room. Which, I smiled sadly, was quite often.

Suddenly feeling the need to be alone, and perhaps risk a letter?... I said a hurried goodbye grabbing my timetable and left. In my hurry, I accidently bumped into the bi-polar girl from yesterday.

"Sorry," I mumbled. She turned around then grinned at the sight of me.

"I was looking for you, thought you might need some help getting around and all. I was worried when I didn't see at the Gryffindor table. But anyway can I see your timetable we might have the same classes. Well obviously seeing as we're in the same house, you're in all my core classes but-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I really need to go to the toilet, I'll catch up with you later." I waved goodbye and walked quickly before she could offer to show me the way to the bathrooms.

I quickly left the hall and made it to the end of the corridor, before realising I had no idea how to get anywhere. I took a few tentative steps forward hoping I'd suddenly remember how to get back to the common rooms before sighing. I'd quickly discovered that long ago that I had absolutely no sense of direction.

"Hey, Nada!" I turned around I searched the crowds for the caller when I realised they were much closer than I thought. In front of me, Davis and Tennent panted.

"Merlin, we're so unfit," Davis said gasping for breath. Tennent straightened up and scoffed,

"Hmpf, speak for yourself I was the best football player in my whole school before magic turned me into a Garfield look alike." I laughed a little already beginning to forget my homesickness.

"You didn't have to run," I told them still laughing.

"Well, we can't let you get lost on you the first day of school. Besides, we're in the same class. But firstly," Davis said turning to Tennent,

"What in Merlin's name is a Garfield."

Tennent and I stared at Davis in disbelief. Davis just looked at the both of us confused.

"What is a _Garfield_?!" Tennent repeated disgusted.

"Oh, you poor baby," I said, shocked at his ignorance. Tennent grabbed Davis by the shoulders and shook him.

"He is only the most amazing, _hilarious_ , cat to ever have existed." Tennent practically screamed. I put a hand on Davis' shoulder and said in a soft voice,

"You poor, poor thing. What have the wizards done to you?" Tennent suddenly grabbed me and Davis in a tight hug.

"Let me share the love of Garfield that you have so awfully been denied." Davis was frozen with confusion and just as I was about to croak out my human need for air, Avery's voice, filled with more confusion than even Davis's, said,

"What in the name of Merlin's beard…" Tennent slowly unravelled his arms and I took a step back and breathed in the much-needed air.

Tennent dramatically wiped away a tear. And I turned to look at Davis pitifully.

"Well?" Longbottom prompted. I took a deep breath seeing as how Tennent was to wrapped up in his silent performance of sorrow to answer.

Slowly I lifted my arm up and pointed to Davis who still looked bewildered, then turned to looked at Longbottom and Avery.

"He doesn't know Garfield," I said softly.

Tennent whimpered. Avery wisely kept his own ignorance quiet.

"What's a Garfield?" Longbottom said. Avery and Davis hung their heads ashamed at their friend's stupidity. Didn't he realise what would happen next? Tennent and I looked at each other. Then suddenly I leapt forward and began making soothing noises and patting his head while simultaneously Tennent to a deep breath.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Review would be nice. *wink* *wink*


	2. A jumping jellybean and a crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

*Next year*

* * *

I hugged Bobby, said goodbye, then headed straight for platform 9, then looked around making sure no one was looking and then leaned against the barrier the hid Platform 9 3/4 from the muggle world and dragged my trunk after me.

I blinked as the Hogwarts Express came into view, I still couldn't get over the fact that the wizarding world was so _close_ to the muggle world. I shook my head and looked around for my friends. We'd agreed to meet up here so we could find a compartment together. But sadly being as short as I was, all I could see was the torsos ,and occasionally a head, of people around me. I pushed my way through, to find a less crowded spot.

"SIERRA! OVER HERE!" Someone shouted over the masses. I stopped and looked around in the general direction of the shout then I groaned, I could only see one way to do this. I didn't want to make a fool of myself but, hey… desperate times call for desperate measures. I lay my trunk down on its side and climbed on. A few people around me started, some looking amused, others looking shocked.

I still couldn't see very well so I jumped a couple of times.

"Why, hello there jumping jelly bean." A voice shook me out of my brooding. I spun around.

"Frank!" I said relieved to see a friendly face.

"Hey, what about us?" two people said together. I looked over at my other friends and paused for a moment. Then put on a mock sad face.

"I'm sorry guys, really I am. I saw you but," I paused dramatically, "- I came to the difficult conclusion that I have no need for you anymore." the dramatic effect was slightly ruined by my huge grin. Yale and Will looked at each other and smirked.

My grin faltered a bit.

"Ok. Come on Will," Yale sighed, "-she doesn't need us we'll just leave her to face _them_ alone." he let out a huge sigh again and turned to walk away, Will following him as well. Jake just rolled his eye while Frank seemed to be looking for someone. Yale and Frank's parent's just looked amused. My eyes widened knowing them, I visibly gulped, _they actually would._

"NO! Stop I'm sorry. Please, don't make me face those… humans," I shivered at the thought. "-alone. _Please._ " They turned around and looked at each other.

"Fine." they sighed together, I swear those two were twins separated at birth.

"We'll forgive you," Will said.

"if you…" Yale trailed off.

"give us…." Will paused again dramatically then they both said together.

"A BIG HUG!" I rolled eyes,

"Like hell, I will." Will and Yale pouted,

We grabbed our trunks and ran to the train after saying goodbye to Mr & Mrs. Davis and Mrs. Longbottom. ' _Was that a real vulture on her head?_ ' I thought sparing Frank's mother another quick glance. The boy's easily lifted their trunks on the train, I managed to lift mine on the first stair before it got stuck. I let go of the handle, crossed my arms and glared at the trunk. After a moment it lifted up and placed itself on the train. I looked up and grinned at Jake, who just rolled his eyes.

It took us forever to find an empty compartment, well actually that would imply we got one in the end. But in the end, we ended up setting off a dung bomb in a couple of third year's compartment. I was proud to say I didn't feel an ounce of guilt… okay, okay, I felt a bit a bad about it. But they weren't the nicest of people anyway. Well, that was my excuse.

I sat next to the window with Frank next to me and Jake beside him. Will and Yale sat across from us. After a few moments, I gave into my burning lungs and sucked in a breath then immediately gagged. Maybe, dung bombs weren't such a good idea after all. We all suffered for about 2 mins before common sense hit one of us. Will leaned over Yale and pushed the window open, he stuck his head out and breathed in deeply. Yale pushed him back and stuck his own head out the window. I quickly moved to open the window beside me and following their lead.

After a while, we just stared at each other before bursting out laughing. We talked about random nothings for a while when the topic of quidditch came around. We all turned to look at Jake. He shook his head,

"I told you last year I don't wanna do it."

"But _whyyyyy_? Do you really wanna hear Sierra and Frank going on and on about winning _again_."

"But I can't just take Black's spot."

"You do know Bella graduated last year," I said. He stared at me for a moment before a small smile took over his facial muscles. He cracked his knuckles,

"Well in that case…"

* * *

The 5 of us crammed into a carriage and sat down.

"What's that thing in front of the carriage dragging it?" I asked. Will, Yale, and Frank looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sierra there's nothing dragging the carriage it moves by magic," Frank said slowly. The rest of the ride passed in silence. As we got down Jake whispered quietly in my ear.

"You're not crazy, I see it too."

I wondered for a moment, why the others couldn't see it, then I shook my head at least now I know I'm not crazy.

* * *

Like unenthusiastic fireworks the school exploded with applause. I puzzled over the sorting hat's words. No matter what way I thought about it, the words seemed to echo the meaning, "together we thrive, alone we die." Maybe I was just being paranoid but the whole song seemed to scream 'WAR!'

"-erra, Sierra?" I shook myself from my thought and turned to face Franks expectant face,

"Uh… yeah… that's a great idea, Frank!" I made up on the spot. Judging by his face I failed miserably.

"Were you even _listening_?" he glared at me before glancing wistfully at Alice Prewitt.

"Um… of course," I prayed to the gods I was somehow related to the fictional character Sherlock Holmes and said casually as I could,

"Well, obviously you were talking about Alice Prewett."

"How'd you know it was Prewett?!" he exclaimed

"All I asked was if I was likeable!" Wow, I managed to avoid a week long grudge with a wild guess.

"Please Franky boy," I said in my best I-know-everything voice, "you're my friend, it's my _job_ to know."

2 minutes later when the food arrived Frank suddenly exclaimed,

"You totally played me." I looked around surprised,

"Wow, you got that already? I thought I'd take at least another day if ever." Frank pouted and said,

"I'd hate you right now but everyone else is sitting at their table. Damn stupid backstabbing people…"

I thought about pointing out that Will and Yale were sitting at the Ravenclaw table because Will's girl threatened his bits and Yale was a package deal. While Jack was sulking next to his _*cough*_ _lovely_ sister at the Slytherin table _unwillingly_. Deciding to forgo the idea instead I said in a loud voice.

"Oh, you mean I'm the only one you can talk to about getting it on with _Al-_ " I suddenly found a hand over my mouth.

"She just hungry, says the _craziest_ things." He said shrugging waving my words aside to those who were looking at us bemused. Alice, who was nearby giggled.

Well, at least Alice Prewett is one of the girls I could _sorta_ stand in Gryffindor she was a bit, giggly but, hey, to each their own. I rolled my eyes at Frank.

Dumbledore stood up to speak,

"Before you all dig in I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, _Forbidden._ " His twinkling eyes rest in briefly on certain people *cough* _marauders_ *cough*. I'd probably spent more time in the forest than Lupin but the Marauders were, simply put, lacking in the area of stealth but Lupin _seemed_ to have grown some brains recently.

I had wondered for a long time why they never bothered me about the train incident, but I guess the muggleborn and the Gryffindor were hard to see as the same person especially comparing the muggle clothing and the school uniform. The uniforms were completely unflattering while muggle clothes were much more fashionable.

"The list of items banned is posted up on our caretaker's doors, Mr. Filch would also like you to remember that magic in the corridors is not allowed…" while Dumbledore went on about other notices my eyes wandered around The Great Hall.

Will was sitting with his girlfriend, Hestia Jones. She gave them a week before Will finally snapped and told her exactly what he thought of her. But then again with Will's face contorted into such a painful smile, it might not take that long after all.

Yale seemed to be regretting his decision to tag-a-long if the disgusted look he was giving the couple were anything to go on. Jack wasn't looking much better at his sister's side as she, no doubt, was lecturing him about fraternising with the 'enemy' (anyone not Slytherin or at the least Pureblood).

I sighed. I couldn't wait to get into a nice comfy bed and settle back into Hogwarts life.

* * *

Just so you know there's no Voldemort or complicated plot. Just a simple story. I was planning on making more stories around this character but I realised how much I don't really like her.


	3. Gametime

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter**

 ** _*To clarify the whole school knows about football *cough*soccer*cough* football as someone somewhere in the history of Hogwarts managed to make random football matches popular._**

P.S. They play a more violent game of football where it's more of an "all is fair in love, war, and magic school football games"

* * *

"Frank," I said as we sat by the river after lunch,

"Frank. Frank! _Frank!_ FRANK! Well, you asked for it, you one-eyed gargoyle." I huffed and punched him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, woman?" Frank glared at me rubbing his arm. I held up my arms in surrender,

"Well, if you want to keep staring at Prewett and freak her out from any 'developments' in your friendship, please continue." I was pleased to see Frank turn red. He glanced at Prewett.

"I wasn't staring at Prewett I was just-"

"Staring?" I asked innocently. I sighed. Operation Fralice was going awful. Then weren't even on first name basis for Merlin's sake!

Frank huffed a nasty retort on the tip of his tongue that was cut off by Will's arrival.

"I'm bored." He declared dramatically dropping in front of us like a puppet with its strings cut.

"I second that," Yale said gracefully flopping over me and Frank. Frank looked at me, I nodded. Then simultaneously Frank and I shoved Yale off.

"You two are bullies, I telling on you." Yale pouted.

I put on a sympathetic voice.

"I'm sorry Yale it's just that vile smell that surrounds you constantly was just so, suffocating." Yale jumped up indignant,

"That's it I challenge you to a game." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just challenge someone to a game willy-nilly you have to have a proper reason."

"You insulted my Adonis body!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, a) you're just looking to relieve your boredom. b) I'd be lying if I said the sight of you didn't hurt my eyes."

"Cause I'm so beautiful?" Yale said fanning himself.

"Oh, get Will to inflate your ego, Yale," Frank said rolling his eyes. Yale huffed and turned to Will.

"Will. I'm amazing, right?" Will looked at Yale wide-eyed.

"Will…" Yale said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Yale grinned satisfied with Will's answer.

"You really shouldn't fan his ego Will. Soon his head will be too big to get in the Great Hall. Hey, Jack." I greeted him as if Yale wasn't currently seething.

"Sierra." Jack nodded at me. I rolled my eyes whenever he just came from the Slytherin common room or had been talking to his sister, he alway went on posh, polite mode.

"Move over you hairless monkey."… mostly anyway. I thought as he pushed Yale aside ignoring his fit.

"Okay, that's it!" Yale shouted. "Me and Will against Sierra and Jacky-boy. Frank, you're reffing."

"Oi! Why do I have to ref?" Frank said, indignant. Yale rolled his eyes.

"You didn't insult me."

"..."

"Yale?"

"Yeah, Frank?"

"You suck."

"I hate you, Longbottom. I really do." Frank smirked.

"Fine." Yale said.

"Me and Will against you three." Will looked at Yale as if he grew another head.

"I'm not playing against those three with only the two of us." I sighed we were getting nowhere. I looked around for someone I knew who could handle some running.

"You're welcome," I told a confused Will. Then I turned to the blonde who'd just walked out of the castle.

"OI MALFOY!" I hollered. Lucius Malfoy turned icy grey eyes to me and raised an eyebrow.

"COME HERE A MINUTE!" Yale shook his head frantically even as Malfoy changed his path towards us.

"Oh no. I ain't playing with that git." Yale hissed. I looked at him confused.

"I thought you guys were good now?" Yale grimaced.

"Yeah till little prince perfect just _had_ to comment on The Monday Hair Incident." I winced. No one. I emphasise. _No one_ , mentions The Incident. Not unless they wanted a rabid brunette on their heels. I quickly thought before Yale resorted to bloody murder.

"Frank!" I blurted, happy to have found a solution to avoiding blood. "Frank can be on your team," I held up a hand seeing Yale about to argue, "Frank only insulted you so he could play." Yale sighed.

"Fine."

"What do you want, Nada?" Malfoy said ignoring Yale's glare expertly.

"We're playing football-" Will not so subtly interrupted

" *Cough* soccer *cough* "

"-and we need another player. That's where you come in." Malfoy was silent for a minute then.

"That would depend entirely on whether or not this idiot," he indicated to a steaming Yale, "-was on my team or not." Before Yale could blow up at my potions partner, I quickly said,

"You're with me and Jack."

"Jack and I," Jack mumbled.

"Oh, hush you." I rolled my eyes.

"So you in?"

"Sure, anyone else playing?" I looked around thoughtfully. Then apparently Frank spotted some others.

"HEY JAMES, REMUS, PETER, SIRIUS!" He yelled. A few minutes later we had two teams.

Me, Jack, Malfoy, Remus and James. On the other team, there was Yale, Will, Frank, Peter, and Sirius.

"Who's gonna be skins?" Potter asked. Black winked at me.

"I think Sierra's team would make for a fine skins."

"Ok," I said and pulled my top off to Black's utter surprise when four voices shouted.

"SIERRA!"

"BLACK!"

"NO. JUST-"

"STOP OGLING HER BLACK!"

"OWW!" Black moaned, courtesy of Yale.

I looked at my 4 best friends and grinned. Frank had his hands over Sirius and Peter's eyes. While Will and Yale were frantically jumping up and down in front of everyone else's faces. Jake picked up my top and shoved it in my face, red and said shortly without looking at me,

"Put it on."

"Bu-"

"Just do it, Nada."

"Jake, I was kidding! I have another top on underneath!" Said four rolled their eyes.

"I'm not having stupid hormone driven dick staring at my baby sister." Will hissed.

"Hey. People I have a shirt on."

"Sierra Nada. I demand that you… wait what?"

"I'm. Not. Topless."

"Oh," Will said.

"Overreaction much…" I grumbled. The four looked anywhere but me occasionally one would mumble something.

"What?!" I snapped

"You-!"

"-innocence-!"

"pop your cherry-!"

"-TILL YOU'RE 50!" I blinked.

"You know what. I don't want to know." Iceberg dodged the four sighed. During this whole episode, the marauders were laughing their asses off while Malfoy just looked vaguely amused.

Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Yale's team is skins? Great. Shall we play now?"

"Okay, guys remember Yale is _easy_ to rile up just fling a few insults he'll lose his cool, got it?" Jake said. The rest nodded.

"And for god sake Potter if you stop to talk with Black, I swear your balls will be stuffed so far up your-"

"I get. I get. Merlin's beard woman." Potter said cutting me off a protective hand unconsciously going down to protect his jewels.

"Good. Okay, Malfoy you're on debauchery duty. Every tripping jinx even a bit of accio at their shoelaces will help us. Got it?" Malfoy mock saluted me his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Oi, Lupin. You make sure the ball goes where we want it."

"You got it, Avery."

"Okay good, great. Now a team name." Potter said. I found myself nodding along despite my dislike of the marauders.

"I got it the Green Griffin! Every house is happy." Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me.

"That name is worse than most wizard inventions out there."

"Hey!" I said indignant, "-you can't compare The Green Griffin to things like the 'colour-changing charm' or 'the giant squid'!"

Malfoy conceded,

"Touche," I grinned content now.

"Okay, Green Griffin on three. One, two-" Malfoy slapped me on the back of the head. The entire Gold Snake team stared at him shocked. A Malfoy. Playfighting. Merlin, help me.

"I never said I _agreed_."

"Hate to side with a Malfoy but that _is_ an awful name," Potter said. After a few more minutes of furious arguing, we settle on Wildcats. I suppressed a crazed giggle sharing a glance with Remus who seemed to be the only other person who'd watched High School Musical. (A/N: yes yes I know it wasn't around. Just let me be)

"Wildcats on three," James said, glancing at the other team slightly. They seemed to still be planning things.

"One, two, three."

" _ **WILDCATS**_ _!_ " We shouted. Well for Malfoy it was about the same loudness as Black day-to-day. Which I suppose is fairly loud.

Remus, Frank, and Will worked together to make a 4 metre wide and a 1 and a half metre high football net on either side of the quidditch pitch that we'd taken for our own game. We'd already decided we'd play rush goalie till we got tired and then we'd take turns based on our tiredness. This game had no breaks, first to 3 goals wins. And that actually took longer than muggles would expect. But then again with magic added to the mix what would you expect?

"-two, three!"

"LIONPUFF!" The other team shouted. I scoffed what a stupid name. Bloody Gryffindorks probably thought of it. I ignored the fact that I myself belonged to the said house.

When other students saw us facing off each other a gleaming white ball between us, they cleared off either to find somewhere quieter or to watch from a safer distance. A few students left to go find their friends to inform them of the first football game this year. Pure-blooded first years looked incredibly lost, till some older student took pity on them and explained.

All of this barely registered in my head I faced the team in front of me. Jack and Yale shook hands stiffly. All ten of us had cool poker faces on. Only rookies showed emotion. The entire pitch was quiet then, Jack said,

"Call it Yale. You're the one _insulted_ here." Yale huffed a crack in his mask already, I smirked on the inside, too easy.

"On three, then. One. Two… THREE!" Jack ran forward to the ball but Yale was quicker he quickly passed it to Black, who tried to move forward a bit. Seeing an opening I ran forward slightly bent over and plunged my shoulder into Black's gut. Stealing the ball I got halfway across when I heard Yale shout,

"Aguamenti!" I kicked the ball to Remus and tried to slow down but too late, the ground before me turned to slippery mud beneath my feet. I skidded a metre and a bit then sighed. No falls yet. I shook myself, _get your head in the game_.

Pettigrew had the ball now and as easily as taking candy from a baby he dodged Jack's tripping jinx and was gaining on our goal. I cursed and sprinted towards him thinking of some way that he couldn't avoid- I grinned, perfect. I ran a bit further for a clear shot and murmured,

"Bombarda." Not too much power went into the spell just shook the ground beneath the tiny boy he lost his balance and fell forward. Everything went to plan till out of nowhere Will came and kicked the ball to Sirius who was waiting with a clear shot at the goal. Sadly one of the only rules of the game was you couldn't cast spells when the ball was in the scoring box. So even as me and Potter, the closest, ran as fast as we could towards Sirius. I knew it was too late. The ball reached Sirius smoothly and Sirius stopped the ball threw a smirk at Potter then kicked the ball into the goal.

Time seemed to slow as everyone watched. All of the Wildcats were too far away. No spells could be cast.

Perhaps he'd miss.

The ball went in.

"WOOOOOOO!" Will and Yale screamed and ran up to Black and did the 'manly' congratulations thing all guys seemed to understand. Potter fell to his knees and looked to the sky and let out a loud,

"NOOOOOOOO!" I looked at the rest of the Wildcats they were all in a state of despair. I sighed feeling my own disappointment settle in. Why did I have to lose the first point in the first game this year, I kicked the ground pissed. Not once. Not one _bloody_ time had my team gotten the first point of the year. It was a rather craved for honor. And what pissed me off, even more, was that one of the _marauders_ had scored it and not just any marauder, it just had to be. Sirius _bloody_ Black.

I felt like punching something. Or having some Turkish delight. Preferably I'd like to punch Black while eatingTurkish delight.

"COME ON, MORONIC IDIOTS, TEAM TALK!" Malfoy shouted. Oh lord. First play fighting and now he was shouting? We met in front of our goal, the opposite one this time as we swap sides every goal.

"Why even bother anymore? They got the first point." I said dejectedly. Jack put an arm on my shoulder, knowing how much I wanted the first point. In my despair, I failed to notice Malfoy glaring at Jack.

"Okay, guys. I know this is a setback. But we just need a better game plan. We screwed up right at the beginning letting them get the first kick. Then we panicked and forgot that we had magic. We need just need to calm down and think." Lupin said rationally. I nodded. So what if they got the first point. _We'd_ get the first game. It was better than letting them have _both_.

"YOU GUYS DONE CHIT CHATTING ALREADY?! WE ALREADY KNOW WHO'S GONNA WIN." I whipped around fixing Black with a piercing glare.

"WHY YOU-" I took a step forward before someone grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me back.

"Let it go Nada." I gave Black a last glare before turning back. When Malfoy let go of my wrist I crossed my arms still pissed. Too pissed to notice the curious stare Jack gave Malfoy.

"Lupin, you're smart. Get talking." I said. Lupin began to protest but then a glint appeared in his usually soft eyes.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

*insert that annoying voice from Spongebob*

Two Hours Later.

* * *

Potter put his hands on the left Great Hall door while Remus, (Remus has been put up to first name basis now) put his hands on the right Great Hall door.

"Okay." I said, "On three. One. Two. Three." Remus and Potter pushed the doors open and as one we stepped forward into the Great Hall and shouted.

"WILDCATS ARE IN THE HOUSE!" Potter who scored the winning goal shouted.

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" We were greeted with a moment silence before applause broke out.

"YEAH WILDCATS!"

"WOOOO!" I exchanged a smug look with Remus. I knew it was a great idea to teach them the High School Musical chant. Jack had surprisingly agreed but Malfoy had immediately rejected the idea but a puppy dog eyed stare later from yours truly he caved. Not the big entrance thing but we gave him the job of starting up the applause. Just in case people were too shy to clap first.

Of course, the _cool_ level headed Slytherin wouldn't be caught dead clapping like a lunatic so a few spells here and there. And viola a wonderful loving crowd.

Team Wildcats (missing one) bowed grinning and then finally sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Team Lionclaw, who were scoffing and sneering at us. I threw Yale a smug grin.

At first, the animosity between the Wildcats (minus one) and the Lionclaws was unbearable but the Marauders were too… how do you say? Dependant on each others company?… to be mad at each other for something so trivial.

"Hey, Padfoot. Did you see how gawky Remus looked when he slid in the mud?" Sirius turned a cool face to Potter then grinned. Will, Yale, Jake and Frank began to recount their favourite parts of their games as well.

"I know right?! It was a spot of genius on Wormtail's part. Perfect timing that boy has." Sirius said excitedly ruffling Pettigrew hair happily.

"Padfooooooot!" Pettigrew whined trying to flatten his hair back down. Black rolled his eyes.

I wrinkled my nose that was another thing I hated about the Marauders. The stupid nicknames. Deciding to get to the bottom of the mystery now instead of having to interact with later (Merlin forbid!) I said slowly,

"Hey, I've got a bone to pick with you four." said four turned me and raised an eyebrow simultaneously. I stopped myself from asking if they practiced that in front of a mirror and instead asked,

"What is it with your nicknames? I mean even an eight-year-old could come up with better names for his toys."

Potter frowned.

"I don't see anything wrongs with our names." I heaved a sigh. Of course, he wouldn't. I turned to Remus, the only one with any semblance of a brain.

"Don't look at me the names were wholly James and Peter's idea." Remus shrugged helplessly.

"For the record," Peter piped up, "My ideas were vastly better." I looked at Pettigrew curiously,

"And what, for the record, was your idea."

"Well, I thought Remus should be Hulk, James should be Thor, Sirius would obviously be Captain America and I would be Ironman." I stared at Pettigrew in shock. Whatever I expected to hear that was not it.

"See, Wormtail even Nada has enough common sense to understand how dimwitted those names sound." I froze. How DARE he. I grabbed Potter by his collar and pulled him towards me over the table.

"How _dare_ you." I hissed.

"Are you trying to say. That the Avengers are… _dimwitted_." Potter stared at my wide-eyed.

"Now you listen here you worthless mutt. Pettigrew saw fit to bestow upon you the name of Thor himself and you think that, that is stupid?"

"EXACTLY!" Peter (immediate upgrade to first name basis due to a shared love of Marvel) exclaimed.

"I couldn't believe it when he said they were silly names!" Peter continued. Potter made a shushing noise at Peter.

I choked on my tongue in shock. Then stared deep into Potter's eyes and voiced my… displeasure,

" _Silly_? You said that the Avengers were... silly." Someone dropped a fork somewhere on the other side of Potter. And suddenly Potter was wrenched from my grasp. I blinked. Yale now held Potter by his tie.

"You said the Avengers were silly, Potter?!" He yelled and shook Potter in his grasp. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Something had to be done about the pureblood ignorance. But till then my anger would have to be settled some other way. As Potter was going nowhere. I slowly began my transformation of Potter's clothes. Soon Potter looked like a teenage Thor with black hair. I added a sticking charm that would last till after dinner. Then I made Remus green and just a tinge more muscle, glasses and a ripped suit and tie. Sirius' clothes were then made into the tradition blue body suit with a shield stuck on his arm. And finally, I turned to Peter. I raised an eyebrow in question.

He spread his arms out wide and grinned. I grinned back at a newly suited up Peter.

"Well," I said satisfied with my work, "I'll leave him your capable hands Yale-y my boy."

*At the teacher's table a while ago*

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

McGonagall sighed.

"I do so wonder who won the first soccer game this year." The other teachers sighed.

Then Dumbledore said calmly.

"I do believe the _proper_ term is football."

* * *

Sorry about Malfoy being a bit out of character. But just imagine the past two years with Sierra around him soften him up a bit or somethin'. There's only going to be one more chapter.  
Glad doing business with you folks.


	4. Bored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Last chapter!**

 **I hope Malfoy's more in character this time around.**

* * *

 _I choked on my tongue in shock. Then stared deep into Potter's eyes and voiced my… displeasure,_

" _Silly? You said that the Avengers were... silly." Someone dropped a fork somewhere on the other side of Potter. And suddenly Potter was wrenched from my grasp. I blinked. Yale now held Potter by his tie._

" _You said the Avengers were silly, Potter?!" He yelled and shook Potter in his grasp. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Something had to be done about the pureblood ignorance. But till then my anger would have to be settled some other way. As Potter was going nowhere. I slowly began my transformation of Potter's clothes. Soon Potter looked like a teenage Thor with black hair. I added a sticking charm that would last till after dinner. Then I made Remus green and just a tinge more muscle, glasses, suit, and tie. Sirius' clothes were then made into the tradition blue body suit with a shield stuck on his arm. And finally, I turned to Peter. I raised an eyebrow in question._

 _He spread his arms out wide and grinned. I grinned back at a newly suited up Peter._

" _Well," I said satisfied with my work, "I'll leave him your capable hands Yale-y my boy."_

* * *

I sighed and then glanced at Malfoy who was diligently reading his Arithmancy book.

I sighed again. Malfoy glanced at me. _Yes!_

… Then he turned back to his book.

 _NO!_

I took a deep breath then sighed yet again louder. Malfoy looked to the ceiling as if saying _why me?_ Then finally he shut his book, put it down and pushed it to the side and looked across the library table at me.

"What brings you here on such a splendid day Nada?"

I beamed at him.

"Ok since Frank's out trying to woo A-... someone... and Will, Jack, and Yale are in detention... I'm bored!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"And what, do you expect me to do about that?"

"Entertain me. I'm _bored_!" I added some hand waving to emphasise my point.

"And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do?"

"Well, a game would be nice."

"Don't you have someone more... suitable for playing with?" I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, the guys are-"

"No, I mean like other friends. I mean you're probably at least on speaking terms with others... right?" I thought for a moment, of course, I did right? I _do_ have friends other than the guys, right? Well, there was… _oh, wait no, I punched her._ Steve? _Nah, he's a tool._ Oh yes! Andromeda! _Wait she graduated..._

"Now, I think about it… no."

"Not even your dorm mates?"

I looked at him in horror and hissed.

"The first time I hung out with them back then… they spent _hours_ talking about… _nail polish._ " I stared at him. What a suggestion!

"But I s'pose Prewett is halfway decent… when she isn't giggling."

"..."

"..."

"You know what? I don't care. What do you want to do?" My eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"If you don't pick something to do I'll change my mind in, three, two, on-"

"Wait!... uh…. cards?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any?"

"Yes actually, any preferences as to what game?" I asked as I pulled a deck from my pocket. He looked like he was going to ask as to why I had a pack of cards in my pocket then seemed to think better of it.

"Fancy a game of poker, then?" I paused, then shrugged.

"Sure, but we're betting." This time, Malfoy paused.

"As long as we're playing Texas Hold'em I couldn't care less. Money?" I paused. Malfoy spoke before I could.

"Never mind money's boring anyway." I smiled at him slightly in thanks. If you couldn't guess. I'm broke.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

"I raise by… one week's common room password." This was a gamble. Would he see past my facade? Or would he fall into my trap? I looked at him coolly. His poker face cracked. Just a tinge, and I caught a glimpse of his worry before it disappeared as he smoothed his features once again. I could do this. Come on Malfoy _fold_.

Malfoy stared at me searchingly. I hardened my surfaces making sure no cracks could be seen. Malfoy hesitated. _YES DO IT MALFOY! FOLD!_

He sighed.

"I fold. What do you have that makes you so confident, Nada? A flush? A straight?" I smirked. and threw my cards down.

A pair of 8's.

Malfoy stared at my cards.

"Y-you…" He continued to stare at my mundane cards. I was beginning to suspect that I had broken him.

"I would've won! I had a pair of ladies! But y-you, you just! AH!" Madame Pince glared at us. But Malfoy was too shocked to notice.

"Never have I ever, _ever_ , lost at poker. I even bet my father twice." I grinned and 'gracefully' pulled the masses of quills, ink pots, bits of candy, signed promises of random things and, perhaps my favourite, Malfoy's scarf towards me. I felt the strange urge to dive into the pile and make a snow angel… well, a random stuff angel.

I stayed quiet for a while, recognising Malfoy's need to re-organise his view on the world and me.

But me and quiet had long since said our farewells so I couldn't help but break his healing silence.

"Hey, Malfoy. What's the bet Ginger's been seeing Gingerette in secret?" Malfoy shook himself from his stupor and looked at Arthur Weasley who was talking to some of his friends half-heartedly. The other half of his heart was sending longing looks across the library at, _hey who would've guessed_ , Molly Prewett. (distant relation to Alice)

Malfoy smirked and raised his hand and surrender,

"No bet on that, it's hardly a secret anyway." I laughed.

"His friends don't seem to think so." I glanced at Weasley's oblivious friends.

"Well considering the way Lovegood's been looking at Pandora Greengrass, well let's just say I'm not surprised."

My eyebrows shot up. He was right.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Looking at a girl." I said shocked, "Well I suppose he isn't completely absent in the head."

"He seems a bit loopy but I do believe I have discovered the secret to his words," Malfoy said proudly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Mr Malfoy, do share with the class." He looked at me blankly seemingly contemplating pros and cons of telling me. Then he shrugged.

"It's sorta like a code. You solve it and his words make perfect sense. For example, he commonly mentions nargles. I'm certain that these 'nargle' creatures that represent confusion and ignorance of sorts. I haven't completely deciphered his language but I suspect it won't take long."

I cocked my head to the side. Mentally I went through the few conversations I had, had with him. They still didn't make too much sense but now I could tell that he actually meant something by his words.

"Huh."

"Eloquent as alway Nada," Malfoy said laughing lightly. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the light smile that drifted onto my face.

His rare smile lit up his face making his dark grey eyes glint. I never noticed before but his facial features were really angular. I must have been staring too long because Malfoy cleared his throat loudly to get to attention.

"I know I'm startlingly handsome but please refrain from ogling at me." I reddened and turned away.

"I wasn't ogling," I muttered, then said slightly defensively,

"I couldn't help it, you hardly ever laugh and I just thought how much better it made you look." Malfoy started.

What the hell did I just say? I blinked in shock.

Malfoy blinked back, staring at me.

I cleared my throat.

"Fancy another game of poker Malfoy?" He blinked rapidly this time as if waking up.

"What? Poker? No thanks. I don't think I can handle another game."

"Well, what do you want to do then?" He thought for a moment

"Let's do something outside. It's bright and sunny. I feel like I'm insulting the sky by staying inside." I laughed lightly.

"Well, come on then."

* * *

Yale, m' boy. What can I say the little birdies lov- The hell!..." Yale turned to Will.

"What's wrong with you Will. You're gaping… Merlin's shaggy beard. The hell is she doing?"

"Huh?" Frank asked eloquently. Before turning to look at whatever had them in shock.

"Oh, my Merlin."

Jack said nothing as his brain was too busy plotting the demise of one Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Well, that's that. I said before that I was planning to write more stories about this character. But it's been quite a while since I wrote this story and I don't particularly, _like,_ this character that much.  
So yeah. Tell me what you thought of this fic.


End file.
